


Squirming helplessly

by drowning_and_chill



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ball Gag, Blindfolds, F/F, Handcuffs, Human AU, They're gf's, Vibrators, lapidot - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_and_chill/pseuds/drowning_and_chill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis loves to watch Peridot squirm, and always gets her way. I'm sure you already know what happens in this fic.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirming helplessly

"Come on Peri! It'll be fun, I promise.." She whined, her hands clasped together, folding her fingers in an attempt to beg.

"Lapis, what is even the point of that?! There'll be no difference, it's still just sex… why do you need these?" Peridot questioned. Lapis leaned in closer, catching Peridot in a heated kiss.

"Because it's hot. I wanna see you squirm helplessly as I eat you out…" *Lapis murmured in her ear. Peridot nearly yelped, her cheeks were hot and red, and Lapis began assaulting the skin of her neck, causing Peridot to breath heavily.

"Alright! Alright, fine, for Christ's sake!" Peridot cried, which caused Lapis to chuckle.

"You're too good to me, Peri.." She hummed, and Peridot looked away with embarrassment.

"You're damn right I am. Let's just get it over with."

Peridot was sat down on the couch in the living room, stripped bare. The wide eyed girl cuffed her without a moment wasted, and soon after came the ball gag. Peridot rolled her eyes, Lapis was practically shaking with excitement. Peridot then closed her eyes when the blindfold was tied over her eyes. She huffed, not seeing the point of this. At least Lapis was into it.

"Ready?" She asked, running her hands down Peridot's arms. The shorter of the two nodded, and Lapis suddenly caught a nipple in her warm mouth, smiling with satisfaction when Peridot gasped with surprise.

Lapis continued, tinkering with the other nipple as she put her tongue to work, rolling her tongue in lazy circles over the nipple in her mouth. Peridot was silent, but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying this. A content, quiet moan could be heard from the girl, and Lapis hummed around her nipple in response. Peridot shivered.

She moved down her stomach next, trailing kisses down her skin, spoiling her with affection. Sure, it was nice, but Peridot wasn't very patient for such an activity. She bucked her hips up, and Lapis got the message* "I'm getting there, don't worry.." Lapis murmured against her skin, drawing circles around her belly button with a finger. Peridot let out a soft sigh, there wasn't much she could do anyways.

Lapis finally made her way down in-between her legs, and parted her thighs gently. She kissed the inside of her thighs, appreciating her delicate skin, and then leaving a dark hickey. Peridot moaned softly, this was torture. Lapis could see how wet Peridot was, her folds glistened in the light of the window, but she did nothing to alleviate the tension, she only built on it.

Peridot let out a groan, and struggled in her cuffs, but Lapis stilled her with a hand on her stomach.

"Ssh, Peri, I'm getting there…" Lapis said softly, returning to her spot in-between her partner's legs, now giving soft kisses and dark hickeys to the other thigh, satisfied when she looked at what she'd done. Lapis backed away slightly, and pushed the girl's legs farther apart, spreading them wide.

"Don't move, Peri.." *she near warned, her hand brushed against her thigh, Peridot shivered. After that, Peridot felt nothing for a while, at least two minutes. She wondered if Lapis had went and left her like this. How cruel of her would that be, wind her up so tight and then leave. Peridot could feel herself get even wetter, even if it was a real asshole move on Lapis' part, Peridot was turned on beyond belief.

"Mnn!!" *Peridot's hips suddenly twitched, taken by surprise as Lapis ground her thumb into Peridot's clit. Lapis chuckled, nearly in an evil tone, pulling away her hand, seemingly offering nothing else. Peridot whined in desperation, and could hear Lapis drop to her knees in front of her, which caused Peridot to tense up.

"You're such a good girl, Peri." *Lapis whispered, pressing a kiss into the skin above her slit before Peridot could hear a click, and a loud buzzing. Before she could even process what was going on, immense pleasure flooded her senses, and a loud, rich moan was pulled from her. Lapis pressed the vibrator into Peridot's clit, and rubbed it back and forth between her pussy lips.

"You're so wet…and you thought this wouldn't be fun.." Lapis chuckled to herself, pushing the toy into her opening quite suddenly. Peridot groaned as the toy vibrated so hard it shook her bones, another high pitched, muffled moan escaped Peridot's lips as she went limp the only part of her moving were her shaking thighs.

"Close?" Lapis asked, twisting the toy as she thrust it in, causing Peridot's legs to twitch uncontrollably. She didn't mean to come so fast, but when Lapis broke out the vibrator, she always did. Peridot's sheath clenched down on the toy, and Lapis pulled it out, pressing her mouth into the wet slit just before Peridot gushed her juices, squealing muffled by the gag.

"Mmm…you came so hard, Peri." She said, licking up any of her sweet juices that may be left. Peridot let out a satisfied sigh, ready to be uncuffed, but after barely any time Lapis dove back in, attacking her swollen bud. Peridot gasped in surprise, and whimpered as Lapis continued her assault on the sensitive bunch of nerve endings.

"We're not done yet Peri. I'm going to make sure you can't even stand." Lapis chuckled, licking another stripe up her slit, sucking on her clit, flicking her tongue. Peridot screamed, muffled by the gag. She couldn't decide if she loved it or hated it, it was so intense. She clenched her teeth around the gag, trying to endure it, but it was all too much, her eyes rolled up into her head as she came yet again, thrusting into Lapis' face, which the other didn't mind. She allowed it, continuing to lick, and suck, assaulting her clit relentlessly.

"Mmm..mm.." Peridot groaned, and felt Lapis' fingers brush over her plump lips.

"Let's do…two more." Lapis gave Peridot's soaked slit a sugared kiss, and rubbed her fingers over her slick, sensitive skin. She was stimulated by that alone, and just when Peridot decided she rather liked that, Lapis' fingers pushed into her lips, circling the opening that had become nice and soft. It was warm and inviting, leaking her fluids all over the couch. 

Slowly, they entered Peridot, driving the girl insane. She wanted it over with, she'd already came twice. Lapis began pumping into her, and came to sit beside her without pulling them out, stooping lower to catch a nipple in her mouth. Peridot moaned softly, Lapis really knew how to spoil her. The slender fingers began to pump faster and faster, soon enough Peridot was writhing against Lapis' hand, her fingers curled inside Peridot, hitting that sweet spot that made Peridot squeal.

"Come on Peri, come for me…" Lapis whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. Peridot nearly sobbed as she came yet again, her wetness flooding into Lapis' hand. Peridot was practically incoherent, if this damn gag wasn't in the way, her tongue would be hanging out of her mouth. The fingers slipped out of Peridot, and were brought up to Lapis' lips. She licked them clean, and right beside Peridot's ear, she shivered.

"One more, you ready?" She whispered, Peridot didn't respond.

"Hm, guess we don't need this anymore.." She unbuckled the ball gag, and placed it down in the couch. The thing was soaked in drool, Lapis grinned at the sight. The taller girl got back down on her knees in front of Peridot, and once again began to eat her out. She cried out as soon as Lapis had her mouth on her, remembering Lapis had taken off the ball gag.

"Ah, Lapis..!" She hissed, the overstimulation was driving her insane. Lapis hummed into her, which made it feel even more unbearable, the vibrations causing her eyes to roll up into the back of her head.

"Lapis, oh, god…Lapis..don't stop.." She begged, Lapis was more than happy to oblige, and began nibbling at her clit, which caused Peridot to let out a screaming moan. Her fingers slipped into her opening as she did so, curling forward to hit the rough patch above Peridot's entrance.

"Ah, ah-…La-…Lapis.." She panted, and the girl pulled yet another orgasm from her. Peridot's back arched as she thrusted her groin into Lapis' mouth, which she let happen, continuing to lick, suck and thrust her fingers until Peridot was begging her to stop.

"St-st-ah! Stop!" She sobbed, Lapis moved away with a satisfied smile, admiring her work. Peridot lay there, pussy soaked, legs twitching, tongue hanging out in her afterglow. Lapis undid the handcuffs, and took off the blindfold.

Peridot lazily turned her head to face Lapis, she stared at her, afterglow clouding her thoughts. Lapis chuckled quietly, giving her lover a quick peck on the cheek. She took Peridot into her arms, hugging her lovingly.

"…I love you, Dot." Lapis murmured. Peridot closed her eyes as she melted into the other's arms, enjoying the attention.

"…love you too." She returned as Lapis picked her up, bringing her towards their room.

"We are going to cuddle, and watch a whole season of under the knife and, what the heck, I'm gonna order us a pizza. What do you think, Dot?" She plopped her down on the bed, picking out pajamas for her, and pulled her own shirt over her head.

"Sounds good to me." Peridot smiled, she was so happy to have Lapis, because she was always so kind after they had sex. Lapis slipped on her shorts and tank top, and took a seat beside Peridot.

"Let's try tying you up next time."


End file.
